The present invention relates to microbial enhancements for animal feeds.
World demand for animals and animal products is tremendous and continually growing. The U.S. cattle and dairy industries alone are billion dollar industries. They involve millions of head of cattle that consume billions of dollars of feed annually.
Today's farm animals nutrition are well understood base on essential needs of micro ingredients such as vitamins and minerals premixed into “compound feed” which include corn, soybeans, sorghum, oats, and barley, in addition with chemical preservatives and antibiotics.
The use of antibiotics in animal feeds may lead to some of those drugs that may pass into meat, milk, eggs and other products with toxins that are harmful to humans. In the last few years probiotics have constantly increased in importance and aroused growing interest in animal nutrition.